


A Dream of Pain

by Vinsachi



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Pain is also a gift, a priceless gift of being able to feel.





	A Dream of Pain

Being by your side is like drinking collectible sherry from a half-broken glass. A shining fissure winds round its stem like a bracelet. If held up to light, crystal will sparkle, reflected in the eyes, resembling a tear that will never be shed. And something vibrant, nearly poisonous, scalding will run down the veins instead of blood which has wrong taste, wrong color, wrong equations.

 

But now, when we share this room with numerous strangers – smoke, illusions, thoughts which came into the wrong door - I am not thinking of this secret. I am thinking of the broken glass, with its fissures not less perfect than those of the sharpened diamond facets. And it seems that I will rather manage to build the wings on which Icarus will come back home with flying colors than to return that matchless integrity to the glass.

 

Thus, having drowned in a sea of leaden slumber, one feels a wish to wound himself, for the pain to bring back to reality… however, my arms are shrouded with waves, and fluid shackles are heavier than iron.

 

So strong is the desire to hit you, to make your face unwittingly distorted with pain, for pain is also a gift, a priceless gift of being able to feel.

 

But that is only a dream sprouted on barren soil.

 

If held up to light, the glass will clank in a minor key. I am going to meet the dawn in a different place, yet you won’t be left alone – in a company of smoke, illusions, thoughts which came into the wrong door. So let’s just take a drink before leaving. To your… almost perfection.


End file.
